BattleBears Wiki:Sandbox
Category:Community This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes a link. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. And we're also using this page to archive stuff. Insert ----- before adding a new section. ----- }} | } }} |- | style="border-width:1px 0px 1px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="text-align:center; border-width:1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | colspan="4"| | style="border-width:0 0 2px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } |- | style="border-width:1px 0px 0px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="text-align:center; border-width:1px 1px 0px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="border-width:0 0 2px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | colspan="4"| | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| } | } } }} |- | style="border-width:1px 0px 1px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="text-align:center; border-width:1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | rowspan="2" style="border-width:2px 2px 2px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 2px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } } | } } }} |- | style="border-width:1px 0px 0px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="text-align:center; border-width:1px 1px 0px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | style="border-width:1px 0px 1px 1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="text-align:center; border-width:1px; border-style:solid; border-color:#aaa #aaa #aaa #aaa; background-color:#f9f9f9"| } | style="border-width:2px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |} ----- =Revised Armor page IB1 (tabber example)= Leather= A boiled leather suit of armor created by leatherworkers in the town of Tom. Light and agile, for maneuverability over protection. A solid set of armor for a knight just starting his quest. Also used by the Rogue Knights. |-| Bronze= A more substantial set of armor, for quests and battle of a more dangerous nature. Also used by the Cavaliers. |-| Iron= A darling armor, which covers only that which is essential to survival. Enhances the wearer's experience with each battle fought. Also used by the Hedge Knights. |-| Plate= DA heavy armor, covering the wearer in steel from head to toe. Also used by The Blood Slave. |-| Adamant= Description=The most powerful armor ever worn by a mortal. Forged in dragonfire and all but impenetrable. |-| Helio= The personal armor of the God-King himself, created using arcane metallurgical technologies. Also used by the God-King. |-| Night= A stealthy armor for night-time battles and missions. Also used by the Iron Guard. |-| Omega= A powerful, high-tech suit of armor developed long ago by the Restoration, stolen then hidden by Jason Fleming. |-| Dark Omega= Signore |-| ----- Vote for this setup: Example poll title Option #1 Option #2 Option #3 ----- TabView Extension /*** TabView extension ***/ /* Style of all unselected tabs */ .yui-navset .yui-nav li { -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 5px; background-color: #D9D9D9; color: #3A3A3A; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 7px; padding: 6px 20px 3px; } /* END Style of all unselected tabs */ /* Style of the selected tab */ .ui-tabs .ui-tabs-nav li.ui-tabs-selected a { background-color: #7FB5D7; color: white; font-weight: bold; } /* END Style of the selected tab */ /* Padding between tabs */ .ui-tabs .ui-tabs-nav li { margin: 0 0.2em 1px 0; padding: 0; } /* END Padding between tabs */ /* Remove the border & space between tabs & content */ .ui-tabs .ui-tabs-nav { border-bottom: 0 none; margin-bottom: 0; } /* Remove the border & space between tabs & content */ /* Background color and border of tab content */ .ui-tabs .ui-tabs-panel { background: none repeat scroll 0 0 white; border: 2px groove gray; } /* END Background color and border of tab content */